


The Heady Heat of Arousal

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Whatever Sam may do or become,  no matter how evil, Dean will never be able to reject his baby brother.  Sam is entwined into every atom of Dean's body.





	The Heady Heat of Arousal

‘You know what gets me most about you, Dean? Your all-embracing weakness for me. Is there anything I could do that would make you hate me, kill me? I don’t think there is. Scratch that, I know there isn’t,’ Sam grinned.

He had Dean back against the wall, his own body pressing against that of his big brother. ‘Though I did think you’d draw the line when I took out the room full of hunters, but now, even with the evidence right in front of your eyes, you still grasp at straws, still call me Sammy, appeal to my better nature.  
I no longer have one, Dean, maybe I never had. That demon blood could have done more to me than anyone realized. It was something there was no coming back from, even if it seemed to be under control for a time.’

Dean tried to wriggle out of Sam’s grasp but he was kidding himself, he didn’t have a hope in Hell of escaping it.

Sam, however, seemed to enjoy Dean’s futile attempts to disentangle himself, even amused by them.

‘Sammy, come on. This isn’t you. I don’t know what the fuck’s gone down, but we can fix this together like we always have.’ Dean’s eyes shimmered with a supplication which he prayed Sam would pick up on but his brother ignored the plea completely. 

‘You’re incredible, Dean,’ Sam chuckled. ‘You see me as this incorruptible, dewy-eyed baby bro but evil is a part of me and it’s decided this is the moment to show its face.’

‘No! You beat the devil, Sam. You can beat this too.’

‘Maybe, but I don’t want to. I feel I’ve finally come into my own, evolved into what I was born to be.’

‘And what’s that?’ Dean yelled, petrified not for himself but for whatever had possessed his baby brother. ‘To go full-on evil?’

‘Sinew, flesh and bones. That’s all we are, Dean. So easy to destroy, but you’re safe from me.’ The younger man raised a hand to caress his big brother’s face. ‘I’d never kill a person who adores and worships me as you do. Every god needs his acolytes.’ 

Dean swallowed down the bile which had gathered in his throat and when Sam’s lips came down on his own, the panic that surged through him was unlike any before.  
They were close, the bond forged between them strong and unshakable, but it had never spilled into incest, nor had it ever passed through Dean’s mind.  
Sam was his baby brother, to be looked after, nurtured and protected. End of.

It seemed Sam wasn’t of the same mind, or this terrifying manifestation of his sibling had truly shattered all borders. Sam deepened the kiss, demanding entry into Dean’s core, the intimacy of his body.

The older man had nowhere to run, Sam’s arms an iron prison of flesh. 

Despite his shock, a more enormous terror hit him as his mouth opened to receive Sam’s exploring tongue; the unexpected response of his body, assaulting his senses in a weakening, heady heat of arousal.


End file.
